The invention relates to cosmetic materials and in particular to cosmetic materials used to improve the appearance of skin and reduce skin wrinkles.
Numerous cosmetics exist for treatment and concealment of wrinkles. The problem of how to alleviate wrinkling and improve the health and appearance of wrinkled skin is ubiquitous and cosmetic methods for treatment of wrinkles are avidly sought.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,804, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes treating wrinkles and fine lines on the skin by topically treating the skin with a microdispersion of wax in a topical composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,155, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes encapsulating hydrophobic material to form a dispersion of micro-encapsulates for use in cosmetic products.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a cosmetic material that reduces wrinkling and improves appearance of skin to which it is applied.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a cosmetic substance, which when applied to the skin forms a network of filaments of the cosmetic substance on the skin. The network anchors itself to the skin and to furrows of wrinkles in the skin. As a result of attraction between components of the cosmetic material from which the filaments are formed, the filaments tend to contract with substantial force. The network as a whole therefore tends to contract. Since the filaments of the network are anchored to the skin and furrows of wrinkles therein, the network functions to mechanically xe2x80x9cpull outxe2x80x9d wrinkle furrows in the skin, thereby smoothing the skin and drawing the skin taut.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a cosmetic substance, which when applied to the skin diffuses water by osmosis to blood vessels, interstitial fluid and cells in the skin and causes thereby the structure of the skin to swell and expand. The swelling tends to flatten out wrinkles and improve flow of blood and interstitial fluid in the skin that irrigates the skin with nutrients and removes metabolic waste materials from the skin.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a cosmetic substance that provides a peeling effect that detaches dead skin cells from the surface of the epidermis. When the cosmetic substance is removed from the skin, the detached dead skin cells are removed with the cosmetic substance.
In some embodiments of the present invention two or three of the aspects are present.
A cosmetic substance, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, comprises a composition of matter formed from water, hydrophilic silica particles and hydrophobic silica particles. In some embodiments of the invention a mass of hydrophilic particles in the composition is substantially greater than a mass of hydrophobic particles in the composition. For example, some embodiments of the present invention, may typically have mass ratios of hydrophilic to hydrophobic particles in a range from 6 to 20. Some embodiments may typically have mass ratios in a range from 3 to 10. Other mass ranges, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention are also possible. In some embodiments of the present invention, the composition takes a form of an aqueous emulsion. A majority of the hydrophilic particles in the emulsion remains in solution in the water and tends to form, with the water, a gel-like structure comprising relatively long filaments of hydrophilic particles to which water molecules adhere. Hydrophobic particles and a relatively small portion of the hydrophilic particles aggregate to form double layer shells that encapsulate pockets of air that are suspended in the water. The hydrophobic particles in a shell that encapsulates an air pocket are concentrated in an inner layer of the shell, which inner layer is in contact with the air in the air pocket. The hydrophilic particles in the shell are concentrated in an outer layer of the shell, which outer layer is in contact with the water. Optionally, additional hydrophilic particles are distributed in the water.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the cosmetic substance is powder-like and hereinafter is referred to as a powder. Particles that form the powder are droplets of water with hydrophilic particles in solution, each droplet encapsulated in a double layer shell having an inner layer comprising hydrophilic particles and an outer layer comprising hydrophobic particles. Most of the hydrophilic particles in the powder are dispersed in the water in the encapsulated water droplets and, as in the emulsion form of the cosmetic composition, tend to form with the water a gel-like structure comprising filaments of hydrophilic particles adhered with water molecules.
When the cosmetic substance, in either the emulsion or powder form, is rubbed into a region of skin, it forms a layer of the cosmetic substance on the surface of the skin. A portion of the hydrophilic particles in the layer migrate to and enter sweat gland ducts in the skin region, forming tendrils of hydrophilic particles that penetrate into the ducts. A portion of the hydrophobic particles migrate to and enter ducts of sebaceous glands located in hair follicles in the skin region, forming tendrils of hydrophobic particles that protrude into the hair follicles and ducts of their sebaceous glands. In particular, the hydrophilic and hydrophobic tendrils protrude into hair follicles and ducts of sweat glands and sebaceous glands in furrows of wrinkles in the skin region. Water in the cosmetic material diffuses by osmoses into interstitial fluid and cells in the skin.
As water leaves the cosmetic substance, the volume of the cosmetic substance contracts and the layer shrinks to a network of filaments on the skin. Each of the filaments is formed from a slurry of hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles in water. The hydrophilic and hydrophobic tendrils anchor the filaments to the skin region and wrinkle furrows therein.
As a result of the attraction of the hydrophilic particles to water and attraction of the hydrophobic particles to the hydrophilic particles and to water, the filaments tend to contract aggressively. It is noted that hydrophobic molecules do not generally repel water and are often attracted to water with greater force than they are attracted to each other. Hydrophobic effects evidenced by hydrophobic molecules generally result from attraction of water molecules to each other being greater than attraction of water to the hydrophobic molecules. The cosmetic filamentary network therefore tends to contract aggressively and thereby pulls out furrows of wrinkles in the skin and smoothes the skin.
The cosmetic substance optionally also functions as a peeling agent that tends to peel off dead skin cells from the epidermis. As a result of capillary action and attraction of hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles in the cosmetic substance to moisture and natural oils in the skin respectively, water and hydrophilic and/or hydrophobic particles in the cosmetic tend to penetrate between dead skin cells and the surface of the epidermis. If the skin is wet or moist, water and predominantly hydrophilic particles will tend to penetrate and concentrate between the dead skin cells and the epidermis. If the skin is oily, water and predominantly hydrophobic particles will tend to penetrate and concentrate between the dead skin cells and the epidermis. If the dead skin cells are dry, water in the cosmetic will tend to be absorbed by the dead skin cells resulting in their swelling. The penetration and concentration of the hydrophobic and/or hydrophilic between dead skin cells and the epidermis tends to pry up and dislodge the dead skin cells from the epidermis. Swelling of dry dead skin cells also tends to mechanically dislodge the dead skin cells from the epidermis. When the cosmetic substance is removed from the skin, the dislodged dead skin cells are removed with the cosmetic substance.
There is therefore provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, an emulsion comprising: water; hydrophilic particles; and hydrophobic particles; wherein the hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles form shells encapsulating a gas that are suspended in the water, said shells comprising an external layer of hydrophilic particles and an internal layer of hydrophobic particles adjacent to the layer of hydrophilic particles. Optionally, hydrophilic particles are dispersed in the water and form with the water a gel-like structure having filaments of hydrophilic particles to which water molecules adhere.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the shells have a characteristic diameter in a range from about 1 micrometer to about 20 micrometers.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a relative concentration by weight of the hydrophobic particles in the emulsion is such that the emulsion does not tend to become a powder.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a concentration by weight of hydrophobic particles in the emulsion is between 0.5% and 1.8%.
In some embodiments of the present invention, hydrophobic particles have a characteristic specific surface greater than about 100 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a relative concentration by weight of the hydrophilic particles in the emulsion is about equal to Kphil/Sphil where Sphil is a characteristic specific surface of the hydrophilic particles and Kphil is a constant having a value between about 20 m2/g and about 50 m2/g. Optionally, Kphil has a value between about 30 m2/g and about 40 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophilic particles have a characteristic specific surface greater than about 100 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a characteristic diameter of the hydrophilic particles is between about 5 nm and about 150 nm.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophilic particles comprise oxide particles having surfaces covered with polar radicals. Optionally, the hydrophilic particles comprise a mix of hydrophilic particles, said mix comprising a first type of hydrophilic particles formed from particles based on a first oxide and at least one second type of hydrophilic particles formed from particles based on a second oxide different from the first oxide. Optionally, the polar radicals are selected from the group consisting of OH, CA2CO3, CUSO4 and CASO4.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophobic particles comprise oxide particles having surfaces covered with non-polar radicals. Optionally, An emulsion according to claim 20 wherein the hydrophobic particles comprises a mix of hydrophobic particles, said mix comprising a first type of hydrophobic particles formed from particles based on a first oxide and at least one second type of hydrophobic particles formed from particles based on a second oxide different from the first oxide.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the oxide particles are selected from the group consisting of SiO2, Al2O3, TiO2, Fe2O3 and MnO particles.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the gas is air.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the gas is ozone.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a substance beneficial for skin care is present in the water. Optionally, the substance is an oil. Optionally, the substance is vitamin A. Optionally, the substance is beta carotine.
There is further provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a powder comprising: water; hydrophilic particles; and hydrophobic particles; wherein the water is encapsulated in shells comprising an external layer of hydrophobic particles and an internal layer of hydrophilic particles adjacent to the layer of hydrophobic particles. Optionally, hydrophilic particles are dispersed in solution in the encapsulated water and form with the water a gel-like structure having filaments of hydrophilic particles to which water molecules adhere.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophobic particles have a characteristic specific surface greater than about 100 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a relative concentration Cphil by weight of the hydrophilic particles in the powder satisfies an equation Cphil=Kphil/Sphil where Sphil is a characteristic specific surface of the hydrophilic particles and Kphil is a constant having a value between about 20 m2/g and about 50 m2/g. Optionally, Kphil has a value between about 30 m2/g and about 40 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophilic particles have a specific surface greater than about 100 m2/g.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a characteristic diameter of hydrophilic particles is between about 5 nm and about 150 nm.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the shells have a characteristic average diameter in a range from about 1 micrometer to about 20 micrometers.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophilic particles comprise oxide particles having surfaces covered with non-polar radicals. Optionally, the hydrophilic particles comprise a mix of hydrophilic particles, said mix comprising a first type of hydrophilic particles formed from particles based on a first oxide and at least one second type of hydrophilic particles formed from particles based on a second oxide different from the first oxide. Optionally, the polar radicals are selected from the group consisting of OH, CA2CO3, CUSO4 and CASO4.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the hydrophobic particles comprise oxide particles having surfaces covered with non-polar radicals. Optionally, the hydrophobic particles comprises a mix of hydrophobic particles, said mix comprising a first type of hydrophobic particles formed from particles based on a first oxide and at least one second type of hydrophobic particles formed from particles based on a second oxide different from the first oxide.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the oxide particles are selected from the group consisting of SiO2, Al2O3, TiO2, Fe2O3 or MnO particles.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a substance beneficial for skin care is present in the water. Optionally, the substance is an oil. Optionally, the substance is vitamin A. Optionally, the substance is beta carotine.
There is also provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method of reducing wrinkling in a region of skin comprising: forming a layer of an emulsion according to an embodiment of the present invention on the region; and waiting a sufficient period of time so that a portion of the water from the emulsion is absorbed by the region and the volume of the layer shrinks so that the layer transforms into a network of strands on the region, which network is anchored to the skin by attraction of hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles to the skin and tends to contract as water is absorbed from the emulsion.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the method comprises applying water to the region of skin after the network is formed so that the network absorbs water and expands and subsequently releases water to the skin and contracts again.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the method comprises applying a substance comprising a component that is absorbed by the network and the skin to the region of skin after the network is formed so that the network absorbs the component and expands and subsequently releases the component to the skin and contracts again. Optionally, the component is an oil. Optionally, the component is vitamin A. Optionally, the component is beta carotine.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, A method of reducing wrinkling in a region of skin comprising: applying a powder in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention to the region so that shells in the powder rupture and release their water content and the released water, hydrophilic particles and hydrophobic particles in the ruptured cells form a layer on the region; and waiting a sufficient period of time so that at least portion of water in the layer is absorbed by the region and the volume of the layer shrinks so that the layer transforms into a network of strands on the region, which network is anchored to the skin by attraction of hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles to the skin and tends to contract as water is absorbed from the network.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the method comprises applying water to the region of skin after the network is formed so that the network absorbs water and expands and subsequently releases water to the skin and contracts again.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the method comprises applying a substance comprising a component that is absorbed by the network and the skin to the region of skin after the network is formed so that the network absorbs the component and expands and subsequently releases the component to the skin and contracts again. Optionally, the component is an oil. Optionally, the component is vitamin A. Optionally, the component is beta carotine.
There is further provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, A method of forming an aqueous emulsion in which encapsulated pockets of gas are suspended in water comprising: forming a solution of water and hydrophilic particles; adding a quantity of hydrophobic particles to the solution to form a mixture; causing the gas to be present in the mixture while causing the gas to cavitate so as to generate pockets of the gas in the mixture and wherein the quantity of hydrophobic particles added to the mixture is not sufficient to cause the cavitating mixture to form a powder.
There is further provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a powder comprising water, the method comprising: forming a solution of water and hydrophilic particles; adding a quantity of hydrophobic particles to the solution to form a mixture; causing the gas to cavitate so that droplets of the water are encapsulated in shells of hydrophilic and hydrophobic particles and wherein the amounts of hydrophobic and hydrophilic particles in the mixture are enough to form a sufficient number of shells so that substantially all the water in the mixture can be contained in encapsulated water droplets.